Try to act cool
by rainsilentday
Summary: An avrege 15 year old guy is moving to a new house. But when he comes in his room there's this random guy who insists that he's a ghost.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE

Yeah , once again we were moving. This was like the fifth time. Mom says it's the last time we were moving , although she said that the last time we moved too. Greg my 10 year old bro and Heather my 13 year old sister were both sitting on a pile of wood planks that used to be a book shelf and waited for dad to come back from the moving truck and take the wood planks. I was sitting on the floor beside a pile of boxes that haven't been opened in like 2 years. I don't even know what's in them. "Aaron , " mom called me from the kitchen "come help me get these boxes out of here."

"Yeah." I said as I stood up and walked over to the kitchen. When I walked in the kitchen , I saw giant piles of boxes. Ah crap. No wonder it was taking her so long to pack up all the stuff in the kitchen. And of course I had to bring all that crap to the truck since I 'm the oldest. Some times I wish I wasn't the oldest one. Let someone else be 15!

* * *

Any way let's get to the real thing. We got to the new house and we had some people help us with the unpacking and stuff. When they got my room finished , I took the boxes with my stuff in them and escaped to my room.

Just when I put my boxes down I heard a voice saying " Finely a boy my age!" I stood up and looked around. But there was no one there. And then this guy appeared out of thin air and hugged me. I mean what guy would hug another guy just like that.

" What the hell! Get off me!" I said trying to push him away. But the damn bastard just clung on to me. I tried to rip his arms off of me. I pushed his arms away from me and said "Can you just get off?!" He took his arms off me and fell on my bed. " Who the hell are you! And what the hell are you doing in my room?" I said annoyed . I thought I had this room to my self.

"I'm peter nice to meet you!" He said smiling and held out his hand.

" Get out!" I said pointing to the door. He just stood there looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap. I sighed and said " How did you get in my room anyway?"

"This is my room." he replied. I didn't notice that he had one of those soft singer voices. By the looks of it he couldn't be older than I was. Probably younger. He was wearing really tight clothes. He almost looked like a girl , he even wore makeup. And then his answer came to my mind.

"How ? Why?" I asked him. I was getting annoyed now. His room ? _His_ room!

"This used to be my room until I died." He said quietly and then he looked up

"Aaron will you be so kind and share this room with me?"

I stared at him for a while and then said "So your plan was to act all sad and say that you're a ghost and that this used to be your room so you can live here?!"

I was really stressed and tired and the words came out harsher than I planned.

He sighed and said "That hurt." Then he disappeared. I looked around me but there was no one there. I was so annoyed with myself. I knew that I shouldnt feel guilty but I did. I sat down on my bed and tried to calm myself.

* * *

Just when it was starting to work my mother called from down stairs " Aaron what do you want to order?"

I rolled my eyes and yelled back "I'm not hungry!" but I was. In fact I was starving. But of course I had my food stash. That food stash is a life saver. I pulled a box out of the pile that I brought in my room and opened it. In there was a brand new soda bottle , 3 bags of salt and vinegar chips , a Smores box and a caramel popcorn bag. I grabbed one of the Lays bags and tore it open. I sat down on my makeshift chair (which you guessed it was made out of boxes) and started eating my supper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO

_The next day I woke up thinking that everything that happened the day before was just a dream... That was until I saw him again._

I opened my eyes and all I could see was a blinding ray of light. So I closed my eyes and rolled back on to my side. I was trying to figure out if what happened yesterday really was true. I never had dreams that weird.

"GOOOOD MORNING!" yelled the same voice as yesterday. Well there we go, it _was _true. I rolled on my stomach, pulled the covers over my head and mumbled from under them "Leave me alone!"

"Ah come on!" I heard his footsteps coming towards me.

I put a hand out from under my covers and said "Please keep a distance of at least a meter from me at all times!" I heard the footsteps stop.

"What? You can't do that!" He said. I could imagine him making a 'no fair' face like my brother does.

"Why not, it's my room." I said as I sat up in my bed and leaned my head against the wall. "Look if you want to sleep in this house then go in the living room."

"But you won't even notice I'm here! I promise I won't bother you this early in the morning." He started begging.

I sighed in annoyance and cut him off "Look I don't want you bothering me at all! I just want to have a normal life!" I sustained the urge to smack him in the head with my lamp and chanted in my head 'violence won't solve anything, not with a ghost.'

"But Aaron you don't know how boring it is when you have no one to talk to." he argued back.

"Can't you just teleport to some other house?" I asked him trying not to raise my voice.

He looked down at his feet and said "Yeah but it takes so much energy. After about a kilometre I can't move anymore for almost twelve hours."

I sighed and looked back at him. "Fine I'll entertain you until the others wake up."

His face instantly lit up. "What do you want to talk about?" He started taking a step towards me but I repeated "One metre!" He stopped and put his foot back down on the ground. "I don't know... how do you know my name?" I asked uninterested.

He pointed at my boxes "They all say 'Aarons crap' all over them." I looked at my boxes. They had thick permanent marker letters which _did_ say 'Aarons crap'. I asked another question "Why are you so happy and hyper if you're dead?"

"Well I guess you learn to be happy with what you have." He shrugged "Next."

I sighed and searched for another question. As I was thinking, I saw the ghost dude taking apart one of those LEGO transformer toys. "Where'd you get that from?" I asked confused. The toy wasn't mine and I didn't see him holding a toy this morning.

"I teleported it from your brothers room." He said trying to pry the toys head off.

"You can teleport things to you?" I asked uninterested. I stood up and went to pull the blinds back down. The ray of light was slowly blinding me.

"Yup." he replied still struggling with the head of that thing. When I wanted to pull the blinds down I remembered that there weren't any on the window yet. Stupid sun had to be shining right through the center of my strangely square window.

"Can anybody else see you except me?" I asked as I propped a folded cardboard box against the window so that the light wouldn't come in my room.

"Yeah, other ghosts but no one else." He said in a strained voice. I looked back at him to see what was going on. The ghost dude now had a butter knife in his other hand and was still working on the transformers beheading. He took the knife of the toys head and sighed "I hate it when dead things look alive and this piece of stubborn crap just won't let me make it look dead!" I stared at him and tried to ignore the fact that he himself was dead but looked alive.

Just then my brother burst in to my room. "Hey have you seen my Transformer action figure?" he asked and glanced around my room.

"Ummmmm..." I didn't know what to say. Could he even see what the ghost held? My brothers eyes widened as he looked down on the floor. Ah crap. I guess he could see what ghost dude was holding but he couldn't see him.

"Oh My God Aaron it's floating!!" He pointed to where ghost kid was sitting. I kicked the transformer and the butter knife from the evil ghost while looking at bro.

"What's floating I don't see anything." I said starting to aimlessly look around on the floor. "Oh yeah!" I said picking the toy off the floor and handing it to bro "Mom must of packed it with my stuff by accident. Uh- I found it in one of my boxes last night while I was un packing. And next time knock." I pushed him out the door, closed the door and sighed. That was a close one.


End file.
